JUDAS
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Siendo una vez más prisionero del demonio, su única alternativa de superviviencia es servir al ser que alguna vez le atormentó... pero ¿Será posible pedir la redención y salvar su alma de un trágico destino?


**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Esta historia se me vino a la cabeza de la nada XD. Pero tomaré este OneShot como parte de mi próxima historia secuela de Aullidos Feroces EL LEGADO DE LA BESTIA. Sé que habrá muchas confusiones incluso yo no sé como explicarlas, pero en el futuro haré lo posible por hacerlo ^^". Espero la disfruten. Agradezco a AmyLee Prime y a R.V. Helsing por todos los reviews que me han enviado en mis otras historias, es por eso que les dedico esta historia. Espero les guste ^w^.**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**JUDAS**

Frío… oscuridad… dolor…esas tres palabras merodeaban por su mente, había caído en batalla… había sido destrozado con grandísima crueldad. El grito de su amada pidiendo de su ayuda… la risa del demonio que alguna vez fue su amo y señor retumbaba en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

El monstruo había secuestrado a su amada hija y sparkmate con la intención de atraerlo y persuadirle en que volviera a servirle.

En su desafiante respuesta, Unicron, amo de la oscuridad y destrucción; ante su atrevida insolencia, amenazó al joven Prime con la muerte de su amada e hija. Aún así, el noble guerrero siguió desafiándole, no importando las consecuencias, si debía morir en el intento que así fuera, pero antes libraría a su familia del yugo de ese maldito engendro.

El plan había resultado a la perfección pero el precio había pagado…su propia libertad se la habían arrebatado.

Aún la voz de Blackarachnia recorría por sus audios, suplicando al dios que no le lastimara, pero había sido en vano, el dios traicionero como el mismo Judas había hecho que Optimus Prime fuera apaleado por sus otros heraldos quien había considerado destruidos por los doce discípulos de Primus, machacando su cuerpo como maquinaria de campo hacia un cultivo, destrozando su cuerpo… dejando atrás lo que fue su grandeza, arrancando una parte de sus alas híbridas, privándole la habilidad para volar. Sus brazos, amarrados con cadenas de una extraña aleación y cubiertas con poderosas flamas, quemaban su interior sin piedad, sus piernas también en el mismo predicamento, se entumían de agónico suplicio, las llamas infernales marcaban su piel tecno- orgánica, dejando cicatrices que eran difíciles de curar…

El sonido de sus propios gritos llenos de ruego y tormento recorrían por lo que se podría definir como su "nuevo hogar".

El demonio lo había inducido a una tortura jamás imaginada por los mortales durante millones de años llegando un momento que la noción del tiempo la había perdido. Peor aún al impartirle el regalo y maldición de la inmortalidad, cortesía de la matriz de la muerte que le había colocado en su interior a la fuerza, uniéndolo a él física y mentalmente…

Blackarachnia había muerto durante su aprisionamiento con Unicron, pero su hija Aurican Prime prevalecía con vida dirigiendo un grupo de soldados quienes habían jurado proteger a la heredera de la Bestia de Iacon durante su regazo y custodia por Lio Convoy, tío de la noble femme y gran amigo del Prime; a buscarle y rescatarle del maligno demonio quien lo mantenía atado a sus servicios…

Un hilo de lágrimas de energon surge en su óptico funcional, su amor se había ido junto con toda esperanza… incluyéndolo a él.

Las fuerzas de Unicron, fortalecidas con el tiempo, conquistaron innumerables mundos, devorando a los más débiles y reinando los planetas más estables con sus heraldos, sin embargo, Optimus, quien el demonio aún lo mantenía prisionero en su interior, solo podía observar como su amo devastaba todo ser inocente.

Desde lo profundo de su consciencia le pedía a Primus que ayudara a su hija en esta guerra mística, y que tuviera la fuerza para liberarlo de su tormento… librarlo de Unicron y unirse al reino de la Chispa Suprema con su amada… Aurican podría ser capaz de cuidarse sola… Lio Convoy podría hacerse cargo de ella…

Las cadenas que le adornaban sus brazos y piernas con el tiempo se volvieron pesadas y rígidas, haciéndole difícil moverse con agilidad, algo con lo que Unicron le mantenía complacido. El noble mecha había pensado que era realmente el Judas de Cybertron ya que al haber hecho un pacto con el demonio hace millones de años, su especie había pagado el precio… sabía que merecía este castigo y servir al dios del caos por el resto de su vida… esa era la única forma de redimirse ante su mayor pecado y traición ante su raza

"La hora ha llegado, mi aprendiz" dijo una voz poderosa y maligna

Optimus conocía esa voz, su amo finalmente había decidido que era tiempo de que él surgiera de su prisión.

"Vivo solo para servirte… Lord Unicron" dijo Optimus con un tono desamparado y derrotado ¿Qué podía hacer ante el poder de este dios? No había escapatoria para él, solo el eterno sufrimiento

"Es momento de ponerte a prueba… quiero que destruyas a Aurican Prime y traigas su cabeza ante mí" ordenó el demonio con malicia

¿Su hija? ¿Quería que él mismo asesinara a su propio legado? No… primero la muerte… si tan solo le era concedida

"No lo haré… tal vez hayas logrado corromperme estos años pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hija" rugió el mecha dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo en la oscuridad

Unicron, no estando satisfecho con la respuesta del antiguo Prime, emite un fuerte gruñido, causando que la matriz de la muerte emitiera insoportables descargas eléctricas, haciendo que el desdichado prisionero cayera de rodillas y sumergido por el infernal dolor que carcomía todos sus sistemas primarios

"Lo harás, si no mal recuerdo tú ahora eres mi sirviente y negarte a ser lo que eres solo hará que el dolor se prolongue por más tiempo del que puedas imaginarte"

Tratando de resistir el tormento que le estaban inculcando internamente, Optimus se da media vuelta mirando con desprecio a lo que conformaba el corazón de su amo

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero ella no será parte de tus juegos dementes"

El dios, estando completamente enfurecido, toma su forma original a una escala menor. Lentamente se acerca al rebelde Prime, tomando su barbilla con fuerza obligándolo a mirarle directamente a los ópticos

"No estás en condición para decirme que debo hacer, Optimus… Blackarachnia murió por tu culpa, si hubieras aceptado el trato hace mucho tiempo ella aún seguiría con vida y tú tendrías tu libertad"

Apartando al demonio de su vista, el Prime emite un gesto dolido… no quería admitirlo pero el demonio tenía razón, había sido su culpa la muerte de Blackarachnia y ahora… su cruel destino era solo servirle a este monstruo que se hacía llamar su amo…

Pero aún no sería parte de sus juegos retorcidos, aún así se rehusaba en matar a su hija solo por la satisfacción del señor oscuro

"No lo haré, ese es mi comando final" dijo con un tono neutro

Habiendo perdido el control de su prisionero, Unicron expresa una sonrisa macabra. El mecha había soportado durante mucho tiempo su tortura, pero siendo así, la maldad aún no regía en él… el amor hacia esos despreciables mortales le motivaban en seguir luchando contra su dominio, pero se aseguraría de que eso cambiara… haría que el legendario Optimus Prime le obedeciera, si debía torturarlo de miles formas para conseguir corromper esa chispa tan pura lo haría.

Pero primero tenía que arrebatarle toda esperanza, empezando con su preciada hija Aurican, sin embargo una fantasía perversa consumía su mente, preguntándose ¿Por qué desaprovechar el potencial de esa femme cuando podría ser útil ante la creación de su ejército?

"Puedo hacer que cambies de opinión fácilmente… mis tropas deben extenderse y la especie femenina ha desaparecido casi en todo Cybertron…"

Optimus abruptamente se detiene, volteando a mirar al demonio con horror…

"No te atreverás a ponerle un dedo encima, maldito… si lo haces desearás jamás haber existido" amenazó sacando su hacha de solitarium

"Tráeme a Aurican y tal vez le perdone la vida y la tuya…"

Optimus, negando con la cabeza, se coloca en una posición de batalla… no dejaría que este monstruo tuviera a su hija, nunca lo permitiría…

Unicron, mirando maravillado el cambio de actitud del Prime, también cambia su posición a una de combate. Si lograba derrotar a su futuro heraldo, debía torturarlo mentalmente hasta corromperlo y obligarle a traer a Aurican, la única persona quien podría salvarlo de su cruel destino

"Aurican es una femme muy hermosa… realmente tú y Blackarachnia hicieron un buen trabajo, debo darles crédito por eso… sería una excelente candidata para procrear mi legado"

Optimus, enfurecido por el comentario de su amo, se abalanza contra él, azotando su hacha contra el pecho del demonio.

Sin embargo, Unicron había anticipado su movimiento, tomando con ambas palmas de sus manos la hoja de solitarium del hacha

"¿No has aprendido nada, Optimus? La regla principal del combate es no luchar enojado ¿Qué diría Blackarachnia ante esto?" dijo el dios provocando al noble mecha

Conociendo las persuasiones de su amo, el Prime se aleja unos cuantos metros de él, mirando, a la vez enfurecido pero al mismo tiempo analizando su próximo ataque, uno que tomara por sorpresa al desdichado señor del caos.

La batalla era extensa, la interna y la externa, puesto que las fuerzas de Aurican estaban atacando desde la superficie, haciendo que el demonio tuviera dificultad para vencer a su prisionero

"Tal vez caiga en la oscuridad pero si debo hacerlo, me aseguraré de llevarte conmigo" dijo Optimus tomando un brazo del monstruo y jalándolo con toda su fuerza, arrancándoselo de su cuerpo.

Un grito desgarrador sucumbe el interior de Unicron, una vez más estaba en desventaja, una vez más estaba nuevamente a merced del Prime

"Nunca saldrás de aquí, Optimus Prime… Tu destino es servirme como mi heraldo por toda la eternidad"

El Prime tomando el otro brazo del dios, lo arranca de su cuerpo, haciendo que grandes cantidades de fluido vital cubrieran el suelo.

La entidad divina, viendo que era una batalla perdida desaparece del campo de batalla, dejando nuevamente solo a su despreciable aprendiz traidor

"Esto no ha terminado, Optimus Prime… Aurican será mía y será quien engendré mi nuevo ejército"

Entre las sombras, unos apéndices de extraña aleación atrapan al mecha, obligándolo a arrodillarse

"Tú me servirás… incluso si debo crearte gran dolor para corromperte, haré que pidas misericordia"

Diciendo eso, una energía misteriosa envuelve a Optimus, causando que emitiera desgarradores gritos atormentados, horribles lamentos que duraron horas y horas, un sonido que Unicron escuchaba con deleite

"Pronto el universo me pertenecerá" dijo el demonio riendo con malicia.


End file.
